More Tails Than Needed
by Hakai Konton Kage
Summary: Naruto is fighting with Sasuke at the valley of the end and gains way to many tails then he should. What happens when the everyone has to stop him and find out that he is the jinjuuriki of the nine tails. LEMON!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

XxXxX

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE TAKEN AWAY BY THE LIKES OF SOMEONE LIKE OROCHIMARU!" Naruto yelled out standing on the water below as he unleashes some of the Nine tails chakra causing some of the water to be pushed away. no

"What is this?" Sasuke asked Noticing Naruto's body changing.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in the stomach sending Sasuke flying.

"What hes fast, what the hell is going on here?" Sasuke asked himself skidding on the waters surface.

"RAAGGHH." Naruto yelled out flip kicking Sasuke into the water.

"He... is so... strong. Is this why the akatsuki are after him? NO, HE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE STRONGER THAN ME!" Sasuke yelled out swiming to the water surface.

Sasuke looked around for a sign of Naruto as he fulled himself up to stand on the water. "Where is he left, right, up, behind. THEN HE IS." Sasuke said before he felt a hands grab his ankles and threw him at the statue of Madara.

"RAAGGHH." Naruto yelled dropping his heel on sasuke's gut in midair sending him crashing back onto the water surface.

"Naruto you are truly strong." Sasuke said recovering from the attacks.

"C'MON SASUKE, FIGHT BBACCKK!" Naruto yelled kicking Sasuke's jaw sending him blasting in to the air.

"WHAT HAPPENED YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT YOUR STRONGER THAN ME, OR WAS THAT ALL JUST TALK. GGGRRRAAAAGGGHHHH." Naruto yelled smashing a hammer fist on Sasuke's head, almost giving Sasuke brain damage.

"Hey Sasuke how much hair jell does it take to shape your hair into a duck's ass?" Naruto asked with a smirk showing his canine as he landed across from Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled charging at Naruto with a kunai in hand.

Naruto side stepped as Sasuke tried to stab Naruto head on.

"Don't be such an easy target." Naruto said kicking Sasuke's back almost making him lose footing.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Sasuke yelled activating his Sharingan.

"Lets see you do something about it." Naruto said sitting down on the water surface.

"Why are you sitting down?" Sasuke asked with an odd expresion.

"To give you a chance." Naruto said.

"Don't mock me." Sasuke said charging at Naruto. 'Now that I have the sharingan, I should be able to read his movements.' Sasuke thought going for a side kick but it got reflected at the last second.

'He used time against my sharingan... how is that possible.' Sasuke thought dashing at him again.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and put him in a head lock.

"You should be trying harder Sasuke I could kill you right now." Naruto said releasing Sasuke and kicking him away with his right foot.

'Now is my chance.' Sasuke thought as he appeared under Naruto and kicked him sending Naruto skidding along the waters surface.

"What the..." Naruto said and is suddenly kicked into the air.

"LOIN BARRAGE!" Sasuke yelled flipping Naruto around then smashing his foot into his stomach.

Naruto got sent into the water slowly sinking to the bottom as he is unconscious.

"Its over." Sasuke said walking towards Orochimaru's location.

'All that talk and he ended up beating me... how can I keep my promise to Sakura if all I can do is trash talk.' Naruto thought slowly sinking to the bottom of the water. 'I WILL NOT LET HIM, HE WILL HAVE TO KILL ME IF HE WANTS TO GO TOO OROCHIMARU.' Naruto thought releasing more of the Nine tails chakra.

"What is this evil chakra, is it coming from my curse mark? No this is..." Sasuke said as Naruto appeared from out of the water with a red chakra cloak around his body along with a chakra tail.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked looking at the odd cloak around Naruto.

XxXxX With Kaskashi

Running through the forest is Kakashi hatake.

"Please let me be there in time." Kakashi said to himself speeding through the forest.

XxXxX With Naruto

"GGRRAAGGHH!" Naruto yelled out dashing at Sasuke at lightning speeds.

"Back for more." Sasuke said blocking Naruto's punch but almost ended up getting his arms broken.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Naruto yelled out smashing his fist into Sasuke's gut sending him flying toward the cliff.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I." Sasuke said as odd marking started to spread around his body.

"Now it's time to end this. CHIDORI." Sasuke yelled as lightning gathered around his right hand and dashed at Naruto with the attack.

Naruto tried to dodge the attack but failed as the attack pierced through his heart.

"It is nice to know that you cared about me enough that you would try to stop me, but the the stronger one always wins and you are not the stronger one. You are trash and trash does not deserve to be a Shinobi. So I am helping the leaf by getting rid of some one who only plays Ninja." Sasuke said removing his hand from Naruto's body and kicked Naruto as hard as he could away from him.

Naruto landed in the middle of the lake like valley and sank to the very bottom of the lake and Reached the bottom with a small thud.

'This is the second time I have lost trying to keep the promise I gave Sakura. At least this time I am going to die so that I don't have to have the burden every time I look at her... Wait If I am going to die, I AM GOING TO DIE KEEPING MY PROMISE! " Naruto finished by yelling out.

"How pathetic Not even a good challenge." Sasuke said miles away from the valley.

He suddenly could feel a chakra just like before from Naruto but stronger.

"Does this mean he is alive... If so lets see if he can put up a better fight than before." Sasuke said to him self turning around and heading back to the valley.

"RRROOOAAAARRR." Naruto roared out jumping onto the waters surface. Naruto looks like a smaller version of the Nine tails but with only four tails.

Sasuke appeared next to him and tried to punch him but Sasuke ended up getting blasted away by a blast of chakra sending him flying into the valleys cliff.

"All that with just his chakra... I'm going to enjoy this all to well." Sasuke said pulling him self from the cliff and standing horizontally on the cliff.

Sasuke looked for the target but did not see it. "Where did he go?" Sasuke asked and suddenly felt a hand grab his left ankle and threw him down at the water.

"He was under my feet the whole time... Dammit." Sasuke said safely landing on the waters surface.

Suddenly the beast landed next to him. "Looks like you changed a bit." Sasuke said. 'It looks like the chakra he is getting changes his body appearance just like the curse mark does. Does he have a curse mark too? No it seems the more tails he has is the stronger he gets it must be a more advanced version of the curse mark.' Sasuke suddenly got interrupted from his thoughts by a foot smashing into his jaw sending him flying into the air.

The beast reappeared above him doing a front flip and smashing the back of it's heel into Sasuke's gut sending him rocketing to the water with splash almost as tall as the two statues.

'His strength and speed has definitely improved, but that does not mean he is going to win this.' Sasuke thought to himself.

The beast landed on the water and waited for Sasuke to surface.

'I see how it is.' Sasuke thought jumping out of the water and send a surge of lightning though the water electrocuting the beast standing on the water.

"Ha you are going to have to do better than that if you are going to win this, NARUTO." Sasuke yelled rocketing down at Naruto with a chidori in each hand.

'Using this many chidoris is pushing my limit. I have to land these chidoris and fast.'

Naruto Noticed Sasuke rocketing towards him. Moving out of the way Sasuke landed next to him and dashed at him with the chidori in right hand infront of him ready to punch through his body.

Naruto dodging the attack and Sasuke suddenly managed to get side flip kick in as he past knocking Naruto back.

'I must get at least one of the Chidoris in.' Sasuke thought making a U turn and going for another attack.

"RRRAAAAGGGHHH, YOU ARE MINE!" Sasuke yelled out dashing at the beast.

The beat kicked Sasuke away but it turned out to be a substitution log and reappeared on Naruto's left and made a swing with the chidori on his right hand but only managed to chip a large chunk of it's right side of his rib cage.

"GGGRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The beast yelled out punching Sasuke away.

'I need to try it again but go in deeper, that should do the trick.' Sasuke thought dashing at it again.

The beast looked at the wound that it took from the attack and forgetting about Sasuke.

'Now is my chance.' Sasuke thought reappearing on it's left side.

Sasuke made a swing with the chidori in his right hand managing to take a rather large chunk out of it's left rib cage and deactivated the chidori in his right hand leaving only the one in his left hand to use.

The beast tried to swing it's right arm at Sasuke but it only added to the pain causing Naruto to be paralyzed for a few seconds giving Sasuke the chance to kick the beast sending it skidding over the water.

Suddenly the beast accidentally leaked out more chakra from the wounds giving it five tails along with the bests back growing a outer skeleton al that was missing in the skeleton is arm and leg bones and a skull.

The beast tried to swing at Sasuke but failed as the damage to it's rib cage is still effected from the chidori's attack.

"Looks like you stronger but cant really use that strength against me." Sasuke said dashing at Naruto with his chidori.

The beast tried to jump out of the way but only ended up having the chidori punch through his stomach... Piercing the seal the holds the Nine tails.

Sasuke felt large amounts of chakra bursting out of the spot that the chidori pierced through and blasted Sasuke away.

Suddenly a red beam of chakra shot up into the heavens with enough chakra that everyone in the Leaf could see the beam of chakra and feel the evil power of it.

XxXxX

"This is the chakra of the nine tails. Naruto, what happened for this to be?" Tsunade said to herself.

"Lady Tsunade that is..." Shizune said unable to finish.

"Yes, I know. Get everyone ready for a S rank mission and send a messenger bird to everyone that is away on a mission." Tsunade ordered getting ready herself. 'It's a good thing that everone who is away on a mission should be half way back to the village. We will most likely meet up with them on the way.' Tsunade thought.

"As you command Lady Tsunade." Shizune said running off.

XxXxX Back at the valley

Naruto exited the beam and notably has seven tails along with a full fox like skeleton around his body.

"How the hell does Naruto have this kind of power?" Sasuke asked himself.

Suddenly the beam of chakra started to reseed into the beast's body adding the to it's power.

"He will kill me if I don't get out of here." Sasuke said to him self turning around to run away from him, but Naruto appeared in front of him and smashed it's fist into Sasuke's body breaking his ribcage and sending him skidding over the water to the other side of the valley.

"I... can't... move..." Sasuke said panicking as Naruto slowly approached him.

Suddenly Kakashi landed in front of Sasuke In a defensive stance.

Kakashi looked at the wound at in his stomach. 'Sasuke damaged the seal with his chidori causing the seal to act as a water bottle with a leak, causing large amounts of the Nine tails chakra to be released.

"Sasuke do you realize how much destruction to this land Naruto could create in this state?" Kakashi asked.

"What does it matter." Sasuke said bleeding from the mouth.

'If he only knew.' Kakashi thought.

"RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" The beast roared charging at Kakashi.

'I cant block the attack he will just break my arms and if I dodge the attack he will go after Sasuke. I need to counter the attack.' Kakashi quickly thought. Ducking under the horizontal slash Kakashi then kicked Naruto away.

'He seems to be slowed down by the wounds in his rib cage.' Kakashi thought with relief.

XxXxX The leaf village

"Alright everyone we are going to were the beam of chakra is. Be ready." Tsunade said turning around and running through the village gates with everyone behind her, even Sakura is behind her along with about five ANBU.

'What would be so important about that chakra?' Sakura thought to her self.

"We should meet up with the others on the way there." Tsunade said running along the tree tops.

"The others. Just how many people do we need for this mission?" Hinata asked.

"You will know why why when we get there."

XxXxX About three hours later with the leaf shinobi

"Tsunade, is that you?" A man asked from behind.

Tsunade turned around and could see Guy, Asuma and Kurenai.

"Isn't there supposed to be more." Tsunade asked.

"No everyone else has not finished the mission they are doing yet." Asuma said.

"Alright well we should have enough for the job." Tsunade said.

XxXxX With Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto reappeared behind Kakashi and gave him a kick sending him flying into the valley. Naruto then slowly started walking towards Sasuke.

"Get away from me, monster." Sasuke said but Naruto ended up gabbing Sasuke by the caller of his shirt.

"RROOAARR." Naruto roared in Sasuke's face and threw him at a tree knocking him out.

"FIRST GATE OF OPENING OPEN!" Guy yelled out flip kicking Naruto causing Naruto to be sent down into the valley.

Everyone seen a glimpse of the beast before it went flying down into the valley.

"What was that thing and what did it do to my Sasuke kun." Sakura asked running over to Sasuke's side.

"Where is Naruto kun?" Hinata asked.

"I am afraid that, that 'thing' is Naruto." Tsunade answered.

"..." Everyone that did not know about Naruto is in pure shock.

"RRROOOAAAARRR!"

"Brace your selves, he is coming back. Don't try talking to him he is no longer in control, all that there is a hunger for destruction." Kakashi said.

Suddenly the beast jumped in the air and landed behind Asuma.

"RROOAARR!" The beast roared kicking Asuma through four trees.

"ASUMA SENSEI." Ino yelled out.

"SECOND GATE OF HEALING OPEN!" Guy yelled kicking Naruto into the air. "Tenten." Guy called.

"KUNAI BOMB BARRAGE!" Tenten yelled unrolling a scroll and hundreds of kunai bombs shot at Naruto.

Exploding in his face it sent him flying into a field.

"RRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tsunade yelled giving Naruto a jaw breaking uppercut causing him to fall over.

Naruto got up and aimed for Tsunade but Asuma dashed into the field and kicked the attack away.

"FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH!" Asuma said blowing flaming ash out of his mouth and lighted Naruto on fire.

"Guy, slap as many Chakra seals on Naruto as you can it should do the job." Tsunade said handing Guy and Lee over a hundred Chakra seals.

Tsunade walked up to Sakura and Sasuke. "You should feel horrible. Naruto would turn into that just to keep his promise to you." Tsunade said.

"Lets end this before this gets any worse." Guy said running towards Naruto.

Suddenly sand wrapped around Naruto restraining him. "I'm here to help." Gaara said continuing to warp sand around Naruto.

"Can some one please tell me what has happened to Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"The nine tails seems to have taken over Naruto's body from all the chakra that has been released." Gaara said.

"The nine tails. no one ever told us about this." Hinata said.

"Only because it was against the law." Ebisu said.

"We need to hurry his chakra is rising." Gaara said.

"Right." Guy said dashing past Naruto slapping four chakra sealing papers on Naruto.

"RROOAARR!" Naruto roared out.

Naruto broke free of the sand but got put in a genjustu by Kurenai.

The genjutsu that she used on him considerably calmed him down but started running through the forest.

"AFTER HIM." Asuma yelled chasing after Naruto along with everyone else.

"THIRD GATE OF LIFE OPEN!" Guy yelled appearing in front of Naruto put just got blasted away by a blast of chakra.

"Damn." Guy said getting up and chasing after Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto began to considerably slow down speed.

"NOW IS OUR CHANCE! THE GENJUTSU IS IN FULL EFFECT!" Kurenai yelled and every one began slapping over a thousand chakra seals all over his body until you could not see any of his skin.

The chakra that was giving off stared reseeding until it was gone.

A thud could be heard as Naruto's body fell to the floor.

"Its over lets get him to the leaf's Hospital." Tsunade said picking him up and carrying his body bridal style back to the leaf with everyone else behind her and Sakura carrying Sasuke's body.

XxXxX later in the leafs hospital

"Alright no one can ever tell Naruto what happened once he wakes up, he would kill himself of he found out he did that." Tsunade said and everyone shook heads in agreement.

"Sakura does not give a shit and is with Sasuke right now." Shizune said.

"Also the genjutsu I put on him is still in affect." Kurenai said.

Everyone walked into Naruto's hospital room only to see a sleeping Naruto with a fist size hole in his chest and stomach with multiple seals all ofer his body.

'Everyone always told me to stay away from Naruto... Was it because he has the Nine tails inside him. He never told any of us because he thought we would hate him for it.' Hinata thought feeling overwhelmed by the sudden news.

'Naruto always acted so happy but deep down he was always afraid that we would find out... I think I am starting to like him, is it because of pity.' Ino thought to her self.

'Naruto was always getting into trouble but he only did it because he wanted the attention. I think I am falling for Naruto. Definitely after that fight with Neji is when he got my attention.

XxXxX With Sakura

'Naruto is the jinjuuriki of the nine tails... Is that why all villagers hate him... It makes me feel like shit always being so mean to him... All he was trying to do was hide his sorrow... He always has that smile on his face, but deep down he always feels left out... Sasuke said that Naruto was the one that saved me from Gaara but I still did not want to believe it. It is because of me that Sasuke nearly killed Naruto, but Naruto used the fox's chakra just to keep the promise he made to me... Maybe I should go and visit Naruto.' Sakura thought to her self.

XxXxX During and after the fight in Naruto's mind and genjutsu

CHIDORI

...

This is the second time I have lost trying to keep the promise I gave Sakura. At least this time I am going to die so that I don't have to have the burden every time I look at her... Wait If I am going to die, I AM GOING TO DIE KEEPING MY PROMISE!

Get away from me, monster.

...

FIRST GATE OF OPENING OPEN!

...

RRROOOAAAARRR

...

ASUMA SENSEI

...

'What is happening out there... are they fighting... Sasuke... It sounds like they need my help... did I die and fail to bring Sasuke back and now everyone else is fighting him...' Naruto thought falling deeper and deeper into what looked to be a black hole.

...

SNAP OUT OF IT!

...

FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH!

...

'What could be happening out there... Everyone is fighting someone or something... I keep falling... does this mean I am dead.' Naruto thought as he continues to fall in the bottom less hole.

...

Naruto suddenly woke up with a massive pain all over his body. "AAGGHH!" Naruto screamed in pain.

The room he is in looked like an apartment bedroom four times the size of his own. The walls are red along with the bed sheets Naruto is tucked into. To the right of Naruto is a end table with a lamp creating a dim light in the room.

"It looks like you are awake." Said a female voice to his right.

Naruto looked to his left and could see Kurenai but in a nightgown showing her legs up to her mid thigh.

"What happened and how long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Kakasi found you and Sasuke both knocked out but you had the most damage to your body then Sasuke did." Kurenai said bending down showing off her cleavage.

'Wait a minute this is a genjutsu and I cant even move my arms to release it damn... I have heard of these kind of genjutsus, they are meant to calm people by using seductive actions... But why am I in the genjutsu?' Naruto thought to himself.

"What is wrong you look worried about something..." Kurenai said with her lips getting closer and closer to Naruto's own lips.

'Kami she is so... No it is just a genjutsu... I cant even move away from her...' Naruto thought trying to move but failed horribly.

Suddenly Kurenai jumped on the bed and laid on top of Naruto.

"Do you you not enjoy the feel of a woman's body, Naruto kun?" Kurenai asked rubbing her body on Naruto.

'Don't fall into it, it is only a genjutsu.' Naruto thought to himself.

"You look frustrated, let me help calm you down." Kurenai said grabbing Naruto's head and gently pressed her lips against his.

'Her lips are so soft.' Naruto thought as he stopped struggling.

NOW IS OUR CHANCE, THE GENJUTSU IS IN FULL EFFECT!

Naruto barely heard the voice this time as he was toned everything around him out.

"See it isn't that bad now is it?" Kurenai said continuing to kiss Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto felt tons of the nine tails chakra flow into his body.

'What was that... Was I using the foxes chakra... Why am I in a genjutsu?" Naruto thought as the genjutsu is released and he began falling in a black hole again.

'Why... Why was placed in a genjutsu that calms people down... Did something happen to me... did I lose control of myself... or is this all a dream? Is none of this actually happening' Naruto asked as he continued to fall.

XxXxX One month after after the fight

Naruto suddenly woke with pain all over his body but Naruto ignored it and looked around for any signs of a genjutsu and noticed he is in a dim lighted hospital room.

"You should not move around so much you could reopen the wounds in your rib cage." Said a female voice to his left

Naruto started sweating and slowly looked to his left and noticed Shizune in a nurses gown that showed way to much of her body giving Naruto a nose bleed.

'Here we go again but this time its Shizune.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, Naruto? You seem to be acting odd." Shizune asked in concern. 'Is Naruto getting a nose bleed because of me?' Shizune thought with a blush.

'As much as I know I would like it but if Shizune kisses me too I am going to shove a rasangan in my face.' Naruto thought as he started to get another nose bleed as he remembered Kurenai's seductive actions.

"Ummm... Naruto are you feeling OK?" Shizune asked putting her hand on his for head accidentally putting her breast in his face giving him another nose bleed.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to do that." She quickly said with a blush.

"For a genjutsu, you sure are acting normal." Naruto said almost passing out from blood loss.

'He must still think he is in Kurenai's genjutsu. Just what happened for Naruto to get such a nose bleed?' Shizune thought.

"Umm... this isn't a genjutsu, Naruto." Shizune said with a small smile.

"Then why are wearing that then?" Naruto asked pointing at her Nurses gown.

"It's my uniform. just what kind of dream did you have?" Shizune asked.

Naruto eyes opened wide and seconds later he got a small tent in the blanket that did not go unnoticed by Shizune. "Oh, that kind of dream..." Shizune said with a blush. 'If I say it was a genjutsu he would ask why he was put in it.' Shizune thought.

Shizune grabbed a clip board and did the best she could not to look at the bulge as Naruto tries to hide it.

'I want to tell Naruto how I fell about him, but I don't want to do it here.' Shizune thought.

"Well looks like you are all good. Umm... Naruto would you you like to come over to my apartment and have dinner with me?" Shizune asked with a blush.

"Sure." Naruto said with a smile. 'I wonder what she is having?' Naruto thought.

"Alright just come over around 7:00, alright." Shizune said.

"Shizune... about Sasuke..." Naruto asked sadly.

"Don't worry so much... You beat him. He is in a prison cell at this very moment." Shizune said with a smile.

"I beat him but how he nearly killed me." Naruto said more shocked than ever.

"We don't know Kakashi said he found you and Sasuke both knocked out." Shizune said walking out the hospital room with a smile.

"Tsunade well be here in a moment." She said walking down the hall.

"Thank god, I feel like I have not ate in forever." Naruto sad sadly.

XxXxX About ten minutes later with Naruto

"How are you doing Naruto?" Tsunade said walking into the room with a smile.

"Could be better." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Well its better than being dead." Tsunade said checking for any thing that could be wrong.

"Alright well your good to go. But the hole in your stomach will make it hard to eat, so don't eat any thing until tomorrow, ." Tsunade said getting ready to leave.

"But Shizune invited me over to have dinner with her." Naruto whined.

"Hmm... well if your going to eat try to eat slowly, so that means don't down the whole plate in 25 seconds like you do your Ramen." Tsunade said with a grin. 'Hahaha... Shizune totally asked Naruto out and he didn't even realize it.' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Fine." Naruto said getting ready to leave the hospital.

As Naruto looked at the clock he noticed it in 6:34. "Well thanks for everything Tsunade." Naruto said dashing out of the hospital.

"Your welcome." Tsunade said still grinning.

'I'm almost there.' Naruto thought speed walking down the street.

Once Naruto reached Shizune's apartment he knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds later Shizune answered the door. "Naruto, your here. come and have a seat." Shizune said.

Shisune Is wearing one of her robes that she normally wears but the only thing that is different is that it is much shorter.

"Thanks." Naruto said walking into the apartment.

The living room of her apartment was much bigger than his own the walls are white and the carpet is black. Two black sofas could be seen in the middle of the room with a coffee table in between the two said sofas. A small candle lit chandelier hung above the coffee table creating a light source in the living room. "I wish I could have a living room like this." Naruto said in awe of the living room.

"The dining room is this way." Shizune said grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him through an archway leading into the kitchen.

The kitchen has white walls with wood floors and and granite counter tops. A small sink in the middle of the counter top. A small round wood table with two plates on different sides of the table along with two wood chairs, could be seen on the other side of the kitchen. A large candle lit chandelier hung above the table creating a lit through the dining room and kitchen.

"I hope you like what I made." Shizune said as hear heat is going over a hundred miles an hour.

Naruto and Shizune both sat down. "What is this?" Naruto asked looking at what looked to be two pink rice cakes.

"Its cherry blossom rice cakes try it." Shizune said biting her lip hoping he likes it.

Naruto pinched a small piece of it off and put it in his mouth.

Shizune's heart dropped thinking that he didn't like it... Until his eyes opened wide and was about to shove the whole thing in his face.

'Ramen you have a new competition, Shizune's cooking.' Naruto thought as he just about shoved the whole thing in his face until he remembered what Tsunade said, and started to eat slowly.

"What do you think?" Shizune asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I love love it, I would eat the whole thing in a split second but Tsunade said that because of the hole in my stomach, I have to eat slowly." Naruto said sadly.

Shizune almost started jumping up and down but held her self together. 'He said he loves it, HE LOVES IT.' Shizune yelled in her mind.

A couple of minutes later once they both finished Naruto grabbed his and her plate and walked over to the sink and started cleaning them.

'I can't believe he is cleaning the dishes.' Shizune thought to her self in shock.

"Ummm... where do you put your plates?" Naruto asked.

"The first cabinet above you left of the sink." Shizune said. 'why does he clean up her but his apartment is always trashy?' Shizune asked her self.

As Naruto put away the plates he started to look around the kitchen in awe.

"Naruto, come with me." Shizune said walking out of the kitchen with Naruto behind her.

Shizune Walked down a hallway until she turned right into one of the rooms and hid behind the door.

As Naruto passed her as he noticed it is her bedroom with white walls and a black floor that matches the bed sheets. An end table could be seen next to the bed.

Shizune noticed that Naruto is shorter than herself.

Shizune suddenly closed the bedroom door causing Naruto to jump. Naruto turned around and noticed Shizune slowly walking towards him. He started slowly backing up until he fell onto the bed.

Naruto fell in a state of shock by the comfort of the bed compared to his own.

"You look like you really love my home." Shizune said with a smile.

"Yeah every isn't trashed like my apartment is everything looks better here even the bed is better than mine." Naruto said rolling around on the bed.

"If your house is always trashy why don't you ever clean it?" Shizune asked lightly giggling by Naruto's actions.

"What is the point of me cleaning my apartment if someone is just going to break in and trash it again." Naruto said plainly siting up on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shizune said sitting down on the bed next to Naruto.

"Its alright." Naruto said back.

"Hey Naruto, out of every one in the village who do you love the most?" Shizune asked.

"Well I would have to that it would be you." Naruto suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. 'Did I really come straight out with that?" Naruto asked himself.

"Why me? What about Sakura?" Shizune asked feeling overly happy he feels the same as she does him.

"Well no matter how hard I tried to get her to notice me she always pushed me out of the way. But..." Naruto suddenly took a deep breath. "But I actually think that you are WAY cuter than Sakura is, and you don't ignore me like she does if I'm not asking you out. As far as I know Sakura didn't even visit me in the hospital." Naruto quickly said and tried to catch his breath.

"Well can I tell you something, Naruto?" Shizune asked.

'I have a feeling that I am not going to like what she is going to say.' Naruto thought to himself. "Sure." Naruto said getting ready for the bad news.

"I love you too." Shizune said moving so that she was on top of him and pushed her lips against his.

'Did I hear that right, I must have because she is kissing me.' Naruto thought to him self.

Shizune parted her lips from his and noticed the look of shock on his face.

"What did you think I was going to say something bad." Shizune said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto said his as face gave off a blush.

"Well do you like this or do you want me to fell different and not like you." Shizune asked with a smile.

Naruto started ferociously shaking his no.

"Then just go along with it." Shizune said removing Naruto's orange jacket and his black undershirt, but most of his body is wrapped up in bandages so she could not see much of his body much to her disappointment.

Shizune started to remove Naruto's pants but Naruto stopped her. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a massive blush on his face.

"Stop worrying so much and show you just what I can do for you." Shizune said ripping Naruto orange trousers off his legs leaving him in his black boxers with a rather large tint.

'He must hard as a rock right now.' Shizune thought to her self feel her lower region getting wet.

Shizune pulled his boxers clean off before he could do anything to stop her, releasing his whole eight inches into the air.

'HOLY SHIT!' Shizune thought to her self.

Shizune grabbed Naruto's cock with her right hand getting a moan from Naruto and started crawling to the foot of the bed for a better angle.

"S- S- Shizune-chan that feels so good." Naruto moaned out.

"You are already moaning and all I did was grab it." Shizune said seductively beginning to pump her hand up and down on his cock.

"Aaaaahh." Naruto moaned out.

Shizune then almost made Naruto pass out by all pleasure as she put the head of his cock in her mouth and continued pumping the base of cock.

"Mmmaaaahhh." Naruto moaned as Shizune swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

"You must have never had sex before, am I right Naruto?" Shizune asked pulling her mouth away from his cock with a loud pop sound and groan from Naruto.

"N- no I haven't." Naruto said as he got comfortable on the bed.

"You make me happy just knowing that I am going to be your first." Shizune said and put the head of his cock back into her mouth and began slowly moving farther into her mouth until she found the base of his cock with her mouth with the head of his cock in her throat.

"Aaaaahhhhh." Naruto moaned out in bliss by the pleasure.

Shizune stated to slowly slide up on his cock until only the head of his cock is left in her mouth and slowly slid back down to the base of his cock.

"S- S- Shizune, that feels so good." Naruto moaned out.

Shizune started sliding up and down his cock faster and faster.

"SHIZUNE I'M C- C..."

Shizune noticed what was about to happen and braced her self for what is about to happen.

"Aaaaahhh." Naruto moaned in bliss shooting his thick strings of sperm into her mouth.

Shizune tried to swallow as much of it as she could and what she couldn't trailed down her chin.

"That... was... the... best I have... ever felt... in my life..." Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto, as fast as I know it sounds, but how would you like to make baby with me?" Shizune asked removing her robe revealing her black bra and panties and he curves on her body giving Naruto a nose bleed.

"I have always wanted to be a father, lets do it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Because of your condition just let me do the work." Shizune said removing her panties and positioning her shaved pussy his cock.

"Shizune, are you really sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked in a caring manner.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive." Shizune said and started lowering her sliding Naruto's cock into her pussy.

"IT FEELS SO... SO..." Naruto is unable to explain what it feels like as he is overwhelmed by pleasure.

"Just lay back and enjoy it, Naruto." Shizune said as she began ridding on Naruto.

"Ooo... oh... OHH OHH oooH OHHHH YEAH!" Naruto moaned out putting his hands on thighs.

"Mm... ah. mm...mmm...MMM..YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Shizune moaned out as she felt Naruto put his hands on her thighs and his cock suddenly push deeper into her pussy.

"SHIZUNE, I'M GONNA CUM!" Naruto said as he is just about to reach his limit.

"DO IT NARUTO, CUM IN MY PUSSY!" Shizune moaned out.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto moaned out releasing strings after strings of his seed into her pussy.

Shizune fell over in the bed and removing her bra and letting Naruto suck on her nipples until they both fell asleep holding each other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING ON A TRAINING VACATION FOR TWO YEARS!" Naruto yelled at Jaraiya.

"Naruto, go ahead you well get to see it once you get back." Shizune said with a wink and only Naruto noticed what she meant.

"Alright." Naruto said sadly and left with Jaraiya.

XxXxX 9 months later with Shizune

"PUSH SHIZUNE, PUSH!" Tsunade yelled as Shizune tried to give birth. 'Who in the hell's baby is this?' Tsunade asked herself.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shizune screamed as the baby slowly came out.

Tsunade looked at the baby and noticed the whisker marks on it's face and also noticed that it is a boy. 'It's Naruto's baby.' Tsunade thought to herself handing the baby to Shizune. "It's a boy." Tsunade said.

"He is adorable." Shizune said gently hugging the baby. The baby has black hair and blue eyes along with three whisker marks on each cheek.

"His name will be... Akari." Shizune said.

XxXxX Once Naruto returned

Naruto ran off in the direction of Shizune's home.

"Where the hell is he running off too." Jaraiya asked him self.

Naruto knocked on the door of Shizune home.

"Come in." Shizune said from inside the house.

Naruto opened the door and noticed Shizune holding what looks to be a baby.

"Meet Akari, our first son."Shizune said.

XxXxXxXxX

ALRIGHT THAT IS IT FOR THIS STORY!


End file.
